What's in a Kiss
by oneartsugar
Summary: Little bit of extra drama for Amy & Karma from Season 2 Ep 20. More to come later with postcards & letters from Amy & Diary entries from Karma as they try to figure out what they have together. Some basic drama at first then we might rev up to some good fluff. Check out the Dream Sequence chapter for good Mature content.
1. What's in a Kiss –Part 1

_A/N: This is just what I wish would have happened. I always wish there was a little bit more from the writers, give a bit more of the characters, but you know…This takes place right at the end of Season 2 Ep 20. UPDATE: I have updated the part 1, 2 & 2.5 of this story fixing some grammar/tense issues hopefully and clearing up the story a bit. Please re-read to get a better idea of the full story and hopefully the later parts will make more sense._

 _Please write reviews & let me know what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the "Faking It" characters only the words I use to talk about them._

 **What's in a Kiss –Part 1**

Amy asked if there is anyway the kiss they shared meant anything to Karma…

Karma paused looked down & started to shake her head but before you could really tell if it was a no or yes, before Karma has even spoken. Amy started to walk away. "It's ok" she says as she moved past Karma "I think I already knew the answer that's why I have to go, I have to get over you." She didn't turn back as she started walking away. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she knew she had to do it to salvage their friendship. Karma reached for her & grabbed her hand. "Amy wait, I do, I am I mean...there is something here for you more than friends more than best friends. There is more here" Karma keeps pointing to her chest where her heart is, "but, I just, I don't know what it is. Amy I love you, but I don't know about the other stuff you are feeling, I'm not sure about it cause it's all blurred with our friendship, how I feel for Liam & what happened between you & Liam & how it feels when I kiss u and how it feels when I kiss him. I don't know, I just don't know."

Karma collapsed she couldn't hold it together anymore so she was crying, sobbing hard as Amy moved closer to comfort her. Amy put her arms around her wanting desperately to comfort her friend but the moment when Karma was in her arms she wanted more. She wanted to kiss her to hold her tight, to stop her crying and confusion with the love she felt for her. She had a realization that that wouldn't work a self-aware moment when she just knew it would work & that the attempt would drive the nail in deeper into her own heart. So Amy pulled back and said, "Karma, what I feel for you right now is unbearable. This is torture & it is hurting us both. You say you don't know how your feel but your inclination has been to be with men or at least Liam. We both say our friendship means more to us so it is better that I go right? We can't go on, I can't go on like this. I can't go on like this, wanting you and you not knowing what you want. It is hurting us both." She held Karma's head up so that they are looking directly into each other's eyes and despite her better judgement, despite the awareness and uncertain outcome of it all Amy leaned forward & kissed her hard & passionately on the lips. Karma's lips respond in kind.

The kiss was deep, passionate but sad because they both knew it wasn't leading to intimacy but to separation. Karma held on to Amy trying to keep the kiss going as long as she could but eventually just like most things it had to break. Amy was the one to pull back & locked eyes with Karma again & say "I love you & I will always love you. But I need to go & take care of myself. Please do the same." Amy pulled away & they slowly unlocked hands as she walked to the van & got in. Karma watched her go sobbing & waving goodbye holding herself up. As Amy drove off she put her hand to her lips kissing them softly as a remembrance of touching Amy's lips. She then hoped back on her pink bike & peddled back to home. Amy looked at Karma in the rear view mirror aching inside and all over. Loving her more now than even just an hour ago but feeling broken by what they have all at once. She turned her gaze to the front of the van and the road she was traveling and tried to think of what was to come…


	2. What's in a Kiss –Part 2 Karma's Journal

_A/N: This is just what I wish would have happened. I always wish there was a little bit more from the writers, give a bit more of the characters, but you know…This takes place right at the end of Season 2 Ep 20 & is a continuation of my last one Part 1. _

_UPDATE: I have updated the part 1, 2 & 2.5 of this story fixing some grammar/tense issues hopefully and clearing up the story a bit. Please re-read to get a better idea of the full story and hopefully the later parts will make more sense. _

_Please write reviews & let me know what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the "Faking It" characters only the words I use to talk about them._

 **What's in a Kiss –Part 2** **Karma's Journal**

Dear Journal

Urgh, it's been 5 days since Amy left to go on tour with that Lesbian band, leaving me here all alone. This is the longest we have ever been without each other, it's is the longest we've not spoken to each other & I dunno if I can take it. After she left I decided perhaps it'd be better if I didn't text her or call, but now I'm second guessing myself. I just miss her so much & there is no one I can really talk to about it, or about her. I might have made a mistake not telling her what she wanted to hear. Not telling her how I feel, but I'm so confused, still. I just feel like I'm longing for her but I don't understand why or what it means or if it has to mean anything. When I think about her at first there is this pain of missing her but then it gives way to feelings of comfort, joy & love... But I'm not sure about lust, yet there is something there too.

I've tried to think more clearly about our kiss in the pool or even all the other kisses we've shared this year when we were faking it, but I'm only coming up with mixed feelings. Perhaps it's my teen hormones but every kiss is a good kiss, even the ones that aren't like technically good. Hell even kissing Shane wasn't too bad I mean for a kiss it wasn't bad, it was just that the kiss was attached to Shane, so you know gross! But kissing Amy was good, if I could remember more about that night it might have even felt right. But all I have is a vague sensation of wanting to kiss her, of wanting her, but when everyone saw us, when the lights come back up. I think I lost that feeling quickly. Am I ashamed? I honestly don't know…

So then I didn't know what to say to her. What to tell her how to give her the definitive answer she is looking for. I mean I think the pool kiss was maybe just a kiss, but that goodbye kiss it certainly meant more, but what type of more. Like more as in lets be girlfriends, as in you are my best friend and I'm totally cool with kissing you, or the reason why I'm cool with kissing you is because your my best friend and it would be the same as like say kissing Lauren or some other random girl…OR would I be ok kissing other girls. It's literally like playing whack a mole. One issue pops up I try to address it & another one springs up somewhere else, I want to know because I am hurting her and myself but I just don't.

What do I want? I'm not sure but I guess here is as good as any place to try to figure it all out.  
Let's see…

I wanna know, I wanna know who I am. I don't wanna hurt Amy anymore, but I also don't wanna be without her in my life. I'm not sure if I want Liam but I have wanted him so much in the past that I'm not sure I don't want him now you know?

I know I need Amy but again I'm just not sure how.

Ahhh right now I feel really broken.

I think I'm gonna abstain from dating this summer hopefully I can stop obsessing over Liam and sort out what I feel for Amy. I'm just gonna life guard at the city pool, try to read & write while trying to do something good for a change. Plus the money will come in handy for sure. 

Ugh God, Amy where ever you are please let me know you are safe & miss me. I miss you like a piece of my heart. But is it fair for me to chase after her when she says she needs space and I think I need space too. It is 7 weeks until she comes home but hopefully she will not wait until then to get in touch with me, hopefully I'll hear from her soon. Till then I'll just try for once to respect her space. I'll do what she needs me to do. I'll stay away.

And maybe try to figure out who and what I want.

God Amy I miss you.


	3. What's in a Kiss -Part 2,5 Amy in Texas

_A/N: This is just what I wish would have happened. I always wish there was a little bit more from the writers, give a bit more of the characters, but you know…This takes place right at the end of Season 2 Ep 20 & is a continuation of my last one Part 1 & 2\. _

_UPDATE: I have updated the part 1, 2 & 2.5 of this story fixing some grammar/tense issues hopefully and clearing up the story a bit. Please re-read to get a better idea of the full story and hopefully the later parts will make more sense. _

_Please write reviews & let me know what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the "Faking It" characters only the words I use to talk about them._

 **What's in a Kiss –Part 2.5** **  
** **Amy Somewhere in the middle of Texas:**

Amy sat alone in the van waiting for the girls to get back from yet another pit stop as she posted yet another Instagram pic of yet another random gas station's kitschy things for sale to provide as the girls in the band said, "constant contact with our fans!" It was in these moments where she felt the loneliness. The moments where she wasn't surrounded by the antics of a lesbian punk band in a small van touring Texas, where she didn't have to lug in gear to yet another dive hipster bar or gay club. The moments where Veronica the lead singer wasn't "warming up her voice" to whatever song was on the local radio station, or Kush the drummer wasn't pounding out a beat in seat behind her with her drum sticks, or Meg the guitarist wasn't smoking her next joint of the day or Dani the bass player wasn't cryptically looking at her over the top of her bass guitar. It was times like this where she was alone in the van even if only for 5 or 10 minutes where she could feel the loneliness banging in her chest, sinking slowly in.

When this would happen she would pull out her phone willing herself to not call Karma. Willing herself not to text or to make any kind of connection to fuel her already burning fire. So to avoid all that she'd post lame pictures to Instagram for the band & update her status. She would pour through Tumblr & pin tons of random things on Pinterest just to not text or call the one person she wanted more than anything. Just to not be the one to break first, or be the pathetic lesbian in love with her best friend who was as it seemed not in love with her. She knew she needed time & space to move on. She didn't really even wanna talk about it but after that teary gut wrenching goodbye her & Karma had the girls in the band demanded she spill the beans on what they hell they had all witnessed. So she told them the story, all of it & then couldn't help but fall into the pit that can happen when you have to share your story & you realize how fucking depressing it really is. She just got stuck there trying not to wallow but failing miserably.

The girls were supportive and helpful, if not exactly tactful in helping her deal with her pain.

Veronica commented nearly every day that Amy was like this hot sad chick who needed to get out there & meet girls or guys or whatever & try to get over it, but Amy just couldn't do it. She was too raw, it was all too fresh she thought. Plus she spent too much time over analyzing everything. Kush just told her to drink & party to forget it, Meg offered the herbal remedy and Dani enigmatically offered her the best advice while simultaneously flirting with her & leaving her a bit dizzy. The advice was, "you gotta feel it babe, cause heartbreak and love are the two sides of the same coin. If you're gonna have love you also need to know heartbreak. Feel it & let it go." All said in the sultry voice that only Dani could pull off & with a wise grace and Mona Lisa half smile that again could only come from her & then she said no more on the topic.

Unfortunately Amy couldn't do that right away she couldn't just feel it & let go, instead she would go over it again & again, Karma loved her but wasn't sure how she loved her. Like a friend or like a lover or both or maybe now, neither? Amy thought she had perhaps made a mistake & maybe shouldn't have left? Maybe if she just stayed they'd be together now & it would be like Liam who? Maybe if she called right now Karma would tell her that she really loved her like all the way loved her & she'd quit the tour & get a bus back to her. Maybe Amy had finally lit the spark that would be Karma's fire, a fire that burned for Amy as much as Amy's burned for Karma. But then again something in her said "Fat chance!" She couldn't be that lucky, all the faking it and the lies they both told this past year might have just added up to be too much and they were over before they actually ever got started. Amy shook her head no, not wanting to go further down that rabbit hole and put her phone back in her pants pocket. Vowing not to break and to try to take the time she needs. But she still left she needed a big release from all of this emotional build up.

Just then Veronica knocked on the window possibly with the answer Amy needed. "Hey sad girl," this was Veronica's little nickname for Amy, "I got you something!" Veronica tossed in some stationary, envelops, some pens & some stamps. "Why don't you just write it down, all of it all that you want to say to her & send it, that way you can get it all out & not brood anymore. Or hell don't send them, but still write it all out to get it out of your head. That's what my therapist tells me to do with my Anger issues." Amy picked up all the falling paper & stamps Veronica just tossed at her looked up & smiled. "Hey, yes thanks Veronica that's actually a great idea!" Amy totally liked this idea, especially the part about not sending them. She did need to get all of the stuff out, getting all of the feelings down on paper, but she doubted she could ever send them. "Dude we could even like burn them at the end of tour in like a spiritual ritual! We do it all the time when we tour a state! I generally always burn my tour bra or any parking tickets we get & Kush usually burns all the panties girls toss at her, which is a lot actually. Meg just burns lots of weed on the last tour night & Dani usually burns the bad songs she writes on tour. Sad Girl we can make a night of it!" Veronica said totally excited at the process of setting shit on fire.

Amy thought 6 more weeks of tour she should surely be able to write & get everything out in time for a "ritual burn" at the end and maybe it would work, maybe she'd feel better. Maybe she'd be over Karma, or Karma would message her telling her that she loved her. "Yes Vero that could be great. Thanks a ton. I dunno what I'd do without you guys. It has been really hard to be away from home & Karma, but you all have helped me feel as good as I can these past few weeks." She popped the door open and climbed out giving Veronica a huge hug. In true Veronica fashion she hugged her tightly & then grabbed her ass making sexy sounds in her ear right as all the other girls come up to the van. Kush started whistling & Meg was cat calling while Dani laughed & looked used to this type of antics from Veronica. Kush yelled, "Finally Amy's getting some on this ladyfest Whoa!" Veronica dismounted Amy ruffing her hair up in the process & turned to Kush grabbing her own tits in the process, "Oh hell no do you think I'd make it with 'Sad girl', no way! She's just decided to engage in the burn party at the end of tour! She's gonna try to exercise her hetero crush demons!" Veronica shouted her excitement with a battle cry that would put Xena the Warrior Princess on high alert.

"About damn time she tried something!" Kush said running over & picking up Amy over her shoulder & spinning her around in circles. "Kush let her down she's gonna puke," Dani said glazing up at Amy who was turning slightly green from the spinning & the gas station food they had all had earlier. "Alright I'll put her down, Ms. Dani! Here catch her." Kush nearly dropped Amy right on top of Dani who graciously caught her as best as she could & helped her to an upright position. They cautiously looked at each other & murmured thank yous & your welcomes. Dani's glance defiantly lingered on Amy's backside & Amy subtly licked her lips without knowing it while looking into Dani's eyes. Veronica not missing anything was taking stock of the looks & knew they both were somewhat interested in each other. She said nothing but filed it away for later usage and elbowed Meg in the ribs who was too busy drinking her slushy to know what was going on. Kush told them all to "get the F in the van" so they could all be on their way. Meg climbed in & honked the horn to get everyone on the bus but then moved over so that Kush could drive. Due to Meg's weed loving ways she was not allowed to drive & Kush, Dani & Amy took turns. Because Veronica was a horrible driver nearly crashing every time it was her turn she also wasn't allowed to drive, but complained loudly about it every time they discussed the driving rotation. As Dani helped Amy up the small rung on the van they exchanged some looks & Amy was feeling more and more positive she grabbed her new writing stuff off the front seat plopped down & began to write as Kush drove the "Pussy Explosion" van back to the highway. 

_Dear Karma,  
_

 _Hi, I'm sorry it's been over two weeks since we spoke & I hated how we left things, but I am hoping this time away will make things clearer for both of us. __Karma love you more than I can say and your friendship means more to me than anything I've ever known but I had to leave or this ache I feel, the longing in my heart for you would consume me. God do I wish you felt the same way that I do. I wish we could be together in every way. There are times when I look at you & I melt & times when all I can think is if she doesn't kiss me soon going to go crazy._

 _When you kissed me in the pool I was off to the races thinking about us together, what we would do, how we would feel. I have to admit it wasn't the first time I thought about us like that. My first time with Reagan all I could think of while kissing her was that I wanted to be kissing you. I would touch her and think about touching you_

 _Our kiss goodbye it was more than a kiss, it was hope a promise that if you want more I have more to give. More of myself, more of my body, my mind and my soul. I've loved you since we were little & like you said when I look to the future it's you I see. Even now I'm here with these crazy girls almost all I can think about is you, your beautiful red hair and the gorgeous voice and your delicious round breasts…._

At that Amy had to stop she was getting too turned on & she could feel herself blushing hard & Kush kept looking at her in the rear view mirror. She put her pin down reached up front to the radio & turned up the Sleater-Kinney Kush had put on for driving. As Corin Tucker & Carrie Brownstein cried out _"In one more hour I will be gone. In one more hour I'll leave this room. The dress you wore the pretty shoes. Are the things I left behind for you. Oh, you've got the darkest eyes… I needed it. I know it's so hard for you to let it go, I know its so hard for you to say goodbye I know you need a little more time."_ Amy picked up her pin to cross out the last line & continue on. Kush floored it to speed past some old ladies, Meg strummed a little on her guitar while Veronica sang along with Sleater-Kinney & Dani looked over at Amy with her tiny half smile & Amy blushed in response.


	4. What's in a Kiss -Part 3 Dream Sequence

_A/N: This is just what I wish would have happened. I always wish there was a little bit more from the writers, give a bit more of the characters, but you know… This is just part 1 my goal is to pick up from each other over the summer. Amy will be writing letters & post cards & Karma is going to keep a diary. This takes place right at the end of Season 2 Ep 20. & is a continuation of my last one Part 3._

Please write reviews & let me know what you think.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the "Faking It" characters only the words I use to talk about them._

 **What's in a Kiss –Part 3  
**

 **Karma back in her room at her house:**

Karma pulls out her iPhone, clicks on Instagram and starts scrolling through her feed. Seeing pic after pic from all her friends at Hester. Shane posted a pic of some hot guy he met at the pool with the caption "Tuesday's Treat". She scrolled & saw a pic of Liam's lunch & Lauren posted her latest outfit guilty bought for her by her dad via credit card. Then she sees Amy's like 10th pic from the road that day, of her & the girls in the band smiling & goofing off at a truck stop. Amy's got a Trucker hat & leather chaps on with a black cowboy hat & a ceramic cross that says "Jesus is my boyfriend". She can't help but smile at her cute silly expression, but as she does she feels the pain in her chest that she's felt every day since Amy left for the summer. Karma was still confused about her feelings for Amy, but one thing was really clear. She missed her, missed hanging & doing things together, but also missed being close to her their times holding hands or snuggling together on the couch watching movies. She missed her friend, but again there was this something else gnawing at her. She'd dreamed of being with Amy before & seeing them together in her dreams it felt good. Like it made sense, but when she woke up that feeling vanished & all that was left was the confusion. In the dreams sometimes Amy's face would morph into Liam's, sometimes a hand of Liam's would become Amy's. Dreams feeling like reality feeling like dreams.

In real reality they've kissed a billion times. Back then they were faking it to be popular and there were times when Karma was swept up in the moment of kissing Amy & just felt it, just let go & felt it. Other times she knew she was just putting on a show to be cool, to be liked & she knew that was horrible but she kept doing it. She was starting to think that maybe the kiss in the pool was maybe not just a drunken thing she did, but maybe something she wanted to do & the drunk part of her gave her permission to do it, but she just couldn't figure out what if anything that meant. "Does it have to mean anything?" she wondered out loud. "Can't I kiss her because I love her & it not be this declaration of my sexuality or even who I want to be with?" Karma thought surely this was a thing older people did that there had to be people out there who just kissed or did other "stuff" with people they liked because it felt good & they didn't have to label or over think things like she'd been doing now for about 2 weeks, but she also knew that kissing Amy wasn't a causal thing. How could it be they were best friends, it just felt more intimate than that.

She thought maybe, yes, kissing other people could be like that. That Wade guy was totally a pallet cleanser & even though she was not really into the 3 way with Shane she almost actually did it because it felt good to be just out there trying new things & yes, in some ways to get back at Amy & Liam. But also she was shocked to admit because she was jealous of Amy & Felix. She wanted Amy to herself on Prom night & was shocked that she didn't want to go with her. It hurt, but it also fired up some sort protective territorial jealous vibe in her. She saw them holding hands and dancing at the prom & it was more than she could take and Karma had to admit that Amy looked amazing in her suit & was sad they didn't have at least one dance together. She also wished their kiss in the pool could have lasted a bit longer, maybe then she would know…

Later that night Karma had asked her mom for some, Kava Kava root & anything else that would help her dream. She borrowed the lucid dreaming book her dad was reading & started to study thinking that perhaps that her conscious mind was too blocked like her mother talked about & that if she just relaxed and tried to dream about a solution or at least about Amy then maybe she'd know what she wants & what she should do when Amy comes back. Sadly she thought "if", Amy comes back. She pushed that thought out of her mind because it was too overwhelming to think about & instead focused on Amy's lips and she went to sleep that night thinking of their kiss in the pool.

[ _Here let's image glitter & fairy dust & magical wavy burry lines to signify a Dream sequence. Harps are playing & wind chimes are struck & we are in Karma's dream that is soft and fuzzy around the edges with muted colors but heightened emotions. This part is moving toward total M rating_]

 **The Dream** :

 _Karma is walking through the halls of Hester high saying hi & smiling to everyone she sees. Some wave back smile & others are clearly whispering about her to each other. She hears "are the back together" "karma's a faker" from indistinguishable people. Karma goes to the door of one of the class rooms & opens the door stepping into Amy's bed room. She sit on the bed & sinks slightly into the cushy bedding. Karma looks left & looks right noticing that she is all alone. She lays back down on the bed. Amy suddenly appears at the end of the bed & Karma looks up into her eyes. "Why don't you lay down, she says to Amy who has a pile of sandwiches in her arms, "But what do I do with these" Amy replies "put them in your back pack for later." Amy easily crams them all in the bright pink backpack that she finds on her desk and then goes to the bed. Karma sits up & beacons Amy towards her. Amy was suddenly lying next to her looking deep into her eyes wanting her. Karma leans over kissing her pushing her tongue into Amy's mouth while Amy gently stokes her face. Their tongues intertwine and Amy slowly climes on top of Karma kissing her neck down to her chest. Karma's body rises gently off the bed as her whole body turns on to Amy. She runs her hands up and down Amy's body & through her blonde hair. They kiss again harder and more passionate then any kiss they've ever shared filling each of them up licking sucking and biting each other lustfully. _

_Karma's eyes have been closed & she opens them seeing Amy's face clearly, but as she focuses on her Amy's face slides out of focus & transforms to Liam's face, she leans back in to kiss him, pulls away & sees Amy again, another kiss & this time when she pulls back she doesn't recognize the face she sees at first but then she realizes it has some features of Amy & others of Liam. Not in a morphed or composite fashion but rather when she looked at the face's eyes they were Liam's then the nose & lips were definitely Amy's and she moved in again for another kiss this time lightly licking the bottom lip that she thought belong to Amy but when she pulled away saw they were more like Liam's. She peered deep into the eyes and saw for sure it was Amy, because the desire in her eyes was unmatched & even scared her a bit, but also excited her and made her wet. Karma maneuvered so that she was sitting up a bit on the pillows and the Amy/Liam hybrid was hovering above her. She took the hand that had been in their hair and unbuttoned her top revealing her breast as she had no bra & didn't stop there. She unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down & off onto the floor. She lay nearly naked on the bed with only her panties on and pulled the Amy/ Liam hybrid down on her. Karma took what looked like Amy's hand & slide it down her stomach & into her very wet panties groaning a little when Amy's fingers made contact. She looked & it was only Amy's face she saw as Amy buried herself into Karma's welcoming vagina. _

_Amy licked & kissed her way from Karma's lips to her soft Amber smelling beck down to her breasts taking each in between her lips and tongue in turn. Gliding over her nipples lightly with her lips applying some amount of pressure with her teeth to just the right spot on Karma's nipples to make her gasp, all the while rhythmically pounding her fingers into deeper into Karma's center. Then Amy rose to kiss Karma on the lips and suddenly it was Liam's muscly body over her and she could feel his hard cock rubbing against her welcoming vagina. He pushed in to her gently teasing around her opening going only partially in and back out repeatedly while Karma's excitement grew along with her pleasure, she bit her lips and her eyes closed and then opened again to see Amy's beautiful face as she pushed deeper into Karma's wet desire. Karma could feel Amy in her feel her riding her hips over and over again forcing them both towards climax. Karma whispered Amy's name calling it over and over again as Amy's steady strokes increased in speed and deepened with force. They were all around each other and Karma could only see Amy and Amy's hair bouncing with their fast movements. Karma broke first crying out in joy as their bodies continued to slam not too gracefully against each other. Her nails gripping Amy's back as they clung to each other through out 1_ _st_ _Karma's then Amy's orgasms. Kissing and gasping for air as they both exhausted themselves with the release they both experienced. Karma looked at Amy and only saw her, her body, her breast, her center and knew she just knew._

But as Karma wakes up the feeling of knowing is pushes aside by the feeling of desire. The details of the dream are not sharp or clear at all & all she knows is, she wants Amy. She picks up her phone turns on the side lamp & after making sure she looked delicious (or as close as one can after an epic sex dream in the middle of the night) she takes 3 very sexy pictures of herself. She sends them to Amy with a message that says. "Amy, I want you and only you." As she hits send she reaches into her side drawer and pulls out a little purple vibrating toy, turns off the light and pulls up the covers.

 **Somewhere near the Texas Mexico border in a shitty hotel** :

Amy hears her phone ding not once but a few times. "Who could be texting this late?" she thinks. So she reaches for her phone & opens her new text messages. Her eyes get bigger and bigger with each one she reads. She mouths, "Oh my God" as the clearly naked woman next to her stirs. Dani opens her eyes and says, "What are you doing babe?" Amy quickly turns off her phone turning to Dani, "Oh nothing my mom texted about yet another break up, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Dani curled into Amy's arms and she went back to sleep. Amy lay there starring at the wall with a look of total shock and then suddenly she smiles.

END


	5. What's in a Kiss-Part 4 The Next Morning

**A/N:** This is just what I wish would have happened. I always wish there was a little bit more from the writers, give a bit more of the characters, but you know… This is just part 1 my goal is to pick up from each other over the summer. This takes place right at the end of Season 2 Ep 20.  & is a continuation of my last one Part 3.

Please write reviews & let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Faking It" characters only the words I use to talk about them.

 **What's in a Kiss –Part 4**

 **The Next Morning:** (Somewhere near the Texas Mexico border in a shitty hotel)

Amy woke up next to Dani and slightly confused, then she started to remember. "Oh god" she thought and reached for her phone as Dani turned readjusting herself to face away from Amy. Amy typed in her passcode and opened her messages again. Yep there they were, slightly suggestive pictures of Karma and a message declaring that she wanted Amy. She hadn't imaged it, it wasn't a dream, it was real & so was Dani who was lying next to her naked after one of the most exciting and drunk nights of her life. She rolled her eyes to the sky & sank deeper into the bed wishing with all her might that Dani either forgot or that the texts from Karma were a joke or something, she didn't know what, but something. Dani stirred again & turned back over this time with her eyes wide open looking at Amy. "Hi, um good morning," Dani said as she reached out to touch Amy's arm gently. Amy slightly unnerved by the physical contact pulled her head out of the covers & smiled weakly at Dani. "Oh hi, yes good morning, how are you?" Amy managed to say while trying to make sure the sheets covered both of their bodies completely. "I'm good babe," Dani said as she leaned in to kiss Amy hard on the mouth giving her a sexy flick of her tongue. Amy at first tried to pull back, but then she gave herself over to the kiss remembering the pleasures of the night before.

When Dani released the kiss Amy's head was swimming, "Amy last night was crazy Kush gave us too many tequila shots & my head is still spinning!" "Or was it that kiss…" Amy muttered moistening her lips for another one if it should happen. "Or it could have been the mescal that Meg & Vero broke out after the tequila shots," Dani responded with another kiss on Amy's waiting lips. "Wait, wait Dani," Amy said having a hard time pulling away from the dreamy blonde's gorgeous face, "we should talk right, like about this, about last night right?" "We can if you want Amy but I was thinking maybe we could pretend it was still last night for just about another 30 mins or so?" Dani smiled wryly and lightly kissed pressing her tongue gently around Amy's lips then she deepened the kiss and the two were making out again. Amy pulled away slightly as Dani began to kiss her neck with her arms around Amy holding her close, "Dani we should talk, I just don't want us to mess up our friendship or be confused or have any drama between us." She struggled to say everything in between the making out she & Dani were doing, kissing so hard they gasped for breath & Amy gasped for words.

Dani pulled enough away to look Amy in the eyes while still holding on to her tightly, "Amy look, I know we were both slightly drunk, but I also know we both wanted what happened last night just like I know we want this to be happening right now, right?" She raised an eyebrow as a question & Amy answered, "oh god yes" and went back in for another kiss. Dani pulled away again, "Good we both want this right here right now, it doesn't have to be anything more, I mean it could be, but it doesn't have to be. We are on the road for 1 more week then we get you back home & I'm assuming back to Karma who if she has a lick," at that she licked Amy's clavicle, "ha, a lick of sense, that girl will be waiting for you & you two can finally get it on like it sounds like you both need to do in order to figure this whole mess out!" Amy laughed and shook her head slightly thinking, "oh if you only knew!" Dani went in for another kiss and they ended up making out again for a few more minutes until Dani stopped them again. "So darling," Dani said in her slightly husky singing voice, "we can have fun, play a little more and then whatever happens, happens. I don't think you're in love with me & as hot as your ass is baby I'm not quite in love with you." Dani reached around & smacked Amy's booty playfully with a giant smile on her face. "We can stop right now & just be friends or we could make the week count & be friends with, well benefits sounds lame, how about friends with an interesting sex life!" She punctuated it with another smack on Amy's rump.

Then Dani laughed & Amy had to join in because this was what attracted her to Dani in the 1st place her easy charm and her take things as they come attitude. She knew it didn't mean Dani didn't care about her but that Dani was just someone who could go with the flow, be present & let what's happening happen. She'd been so attracted to that's because it was the opposite of her & Karma. Dani was just well cool, it could be because she was a bit older & in a rock band that toured a bit, but mostly Amy thought it was just Dani's way. Dani was smiling waiting for Amy's reply with her hand firmly affixed to Amy's backside. Amy thought for a nanosecond and decided she wanted to give Dani 30 more minutes before trying to sort out her & Karma. Mostly because as she looked at Dani she thought she was going to explode if they didn't start making out again. So she leaned back in and kissed Dani hard letting go of almost everything else to focus on the blonde girl's intense gaze.

They fell back into the heavy make out session they had started and Dani climbed on top of Amy rubbing her breasts against Amy's and slide down her body coming to rest between her legs licking gently at her wet welcoming slit. Amy moaned & knew this was either a really bad idea or the best one she'd ever had! Dani stroked Amy's clit with her tongue at an even measured pace watching Amy's reaction to each movement of her mouth. Then when she thought she'd teased and toyed with her enough Dani pushed forward into her fucking her, letting her juices drip down all over her face and chin. Amy cried out from the sheer intensity of the sensation but soon found a rhythm with Dani and began to rock down onto her eager tongue harder and harder fucking her face with each thrust. Amy couldn't help herself she wanted this so badly, she grabbed the back of Dani's head holding it loosely in place which made Dani excited so she pushed deeper in barely leaving room for herself to breath. Amy let out a gasp of air and rode Dani's face all the harder. Amy started to really orgasm then briefly stopping he hip movements to let them wash over her then continuing again when she realized she'd stopped moving. Dani kept up the pace as Amy came over and over again each time more and more intense just as the biggest wave was hitting Amy a rapid set of knocks came at the door.

They sounded like the rat-ta-tat-tat of a drum and Dani pulled up quickly as Kush laughed saying, "Hurry the fuck up you two horny fucks we gotta check out in 20 mins or we have to pay for another nights stay! Also Vero says she'll leave you two love birds right here if that happens!" "Fuck you Kush!" Dani shouted with an edge if annoyance in her voice, "We'll be out when we're done! Oh and tell Veronica to bite me you guys can't leave I have the fucking keys!" "Ah fuck, she's got the keys guys," Kush says clearly to Meg & Veronica who must be down the hall by the volume at which Kush was screeching. "Kush we will be out soon, fuck off!" Dani looked back at Amy who was laughing her head off at the ridiculous exchange between bandmates! They heard Kush stomp off down the hall & Dani moved back up the bed to lay next to Amy. They both listened to the muffled conversation the rest of the band was having down the hall something about "Were those two just hold up in there fucking all night, wow that's hot" … "No its not we gotta check out…" and so on. "Sorry about that Ams, Kush has no tact & Vero prolly sent her on purpose just to mess with us a bit." Dani kissed Amy on the neck shoulders & cheek. "Totally fine I get it Veronica is serious when it comes to check out time, no worries I was just in the middle of the best orgasm of my life but yeah cool we can stop so we don't have to pay another $39.99!" Amy said sarcastically to which they both cracked up laughing again, when they stopped their faces were close again & they started kissing.

Amy could taste her own juices on Dani even though she'd tried to wipe them slightly on the sheets while arguing with Kush. It was actually hot that she was kissing this girl so covered in her that even she could taste it. It turned her on & she started to move her hands down towards Dani's wetlands, but Dani stopped her saying, "oh no babe we do need to go, that $39.99 is our lunch & maybe dinner money! This is gonna have to be a 68 special!" Dani chuckled "What's that?" Amy said with a slight pout that she wasn't going to get to taste Dani this morning. "It's where I take care of you & you get me later! 1 shy of a 69 where we both get ours together!" Dani winked & the two fell into giggling laugher and a little more kissing. Finally they both get up, get dressed and pack up their stuff for the next town.

End


	6. What's in a Kiss –Part 5 Life Underwater

**A/N:** This is just what I wish would have happened. I always wish there was a little bit more from the writers, give a bit more of the characters, but you know… This is just part 1 my goal is to pick up from each other over the summer. This takes place right at the end of Season 2 Ep 20.  & is a continuation of my last one Part 3.

Please write reviews & let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the "Faking It" characters only the words I use to talk about them.

 **What's in a Kiss –Part 5**

 **Life Underwater** :

Karma at the pool lifeguarding

Karma climbed the tower to start her shift, she was lucky to have the early shift because the 1st hour was adult swim & nothing much ever happened so while she still had to keep an eye on the elderly folks swimming she could zone out a bit & think. Her thoughts were of course about Amy, who had yet to reply to her messages. She was sort of worried that she'd gone too far, put herself literally out there too much and that maybe after all they've been through Amy would reject her, she did leave town to get some distance from their drama. But then again she knew Amy & she thought she knew the depth of Amy's love for her so she figured it might just all work out. Though the measure of uncertainty she felt was almost making her nauseous. She watched her favorite older black gentleman Isaac slowly get in the pool using the zero entry area and then move over to the lap lanes. For a man of 82 he still moved great in the water & out of it for that matter if just a tad slower on land. She liked him because he seemed kind & was friendly and warm with everyone, even the kids who splashed him or caused a nuisance at the pool. He handled it all with a calm manor & she appreciated that, in fact just by looking & thinking about him he was helping to calm her down.

The butterflies settled & she just knew things would be ok. Just then her phone dinged she grabbed it & there was a text from Amy with a picture. She was in the back of the van and it was just a picture of Amy kissing at the screen. Karma read the attached comment that's said, "I want you Karma always have. Can't send nearly as sexy pictures due to my surroundings, but I hope this one works. I'll be home in 1 week see you then. I'll try to call later when I'm alone, Xoxo -Amy" Karma's heart leaped for joy & she nearly did too right out of the lifeguard stand. She re-read the message 3 times just to make sure she understood everything. They we going to be together, this was actually going to happen & she would talk to Amy later today! As she re-read again she got to the part about not being able to send a better pic & she scrolled back up to examine the photo to see the expression on Amy's face her eyes closed her lips puckered ready for a kiss & then thought she noticed something reflected in the window to Amy's side. She zoomed in the photo for a closer look & confirmed what she saw.

It was the hand of what could only be one of the girls in the band stuck between Amy's legs suggestively gripping her inner thigh. Not only that but she could also see the girl whose hand it was. The blonde one Dani or something, she had her skirt pulled up slightly and Amy's other hand the one not holding the phone was resting in between her thighs as well. Karma thought, "They were groping each other literally groping each other, while she sent this photo and message to me." Karma felt faint she felt dizzy and sick and needed desperately to get down from the perch. She started to climb missing a rung and slide down the lifeguard stand. Shane saw her & came hurrying over. "Karm what is it you nearly fell off that thing! Are we a tad bit hungover from last night's campfire?" Karma shook her head trying to answer and also gain her balance, "wait no you weren't there, you went home early for some sort of spiritual meditation right? Kava kava and something something?" Shane was holding her up trying to help steady her, finally she was able to speak, "no I um, I think its sunstroke or something I need to go to the changing room, Shane can you cover for me?" "Sunstroke but it's 8am and you've only been on duty for like 15 minutes," at that Karma actually collapsed a bit into Shane's arms and he said, "Ok, ok I'll help you to the staff changing room."

They walked, Karma propped up on Shane's arm into the staff only changing room where she sat down. "Should I stay with you or, I mean I guess I shouldn't leave the pool without a lifeguard for long," Shane said tentatively. Karma looked up at him feeling the tears well up inside her, "No you should go Shane I'll be ok, I just want to rest a bit & get some water," she said not too convincingly. He grabbed her water bottle filled it up for her & left the room. The moment the door closed she broke into uncontrollable sobs gasps for breath & saying Amy's name softly and the word why. She cried and cried and cried, not knowing how to handle this. In the span of a few mins her happiness soared higher then she thought possible & then crash landed on a distant shore with no hope of rescue. Her mind started racing, who was she exactly, was it all a joke? Was it a trick of the light or did she see it wrong? Was Amy trying to hurt her punish her for everything that had happened, or was it just a simple joke they we're goofing around like some of the pics on her & the band's Instagram account? Just lesbian punk band antics? Or was Amy really trying to make fun of her, lead her on the way perhaps she Karma had done to Amy by forcing her to fake it this year & the kiss in the pool? Was Amy that cruel that she would go after her like this on purpose?

She just didn't know the message & main part of the picture said one thing but the reflection told another story & Karma just didn't know enough to say what was going on. She sat there in her red lifeguard bathing suit trying not to be angry or hurt but she could feel it sitting there & she wanted answers. She pulled up the picture zoomed in as close as she could while still being able to see the image & confirmed it wasn't a trick of the light, but admitted she didn't know what was happening. She screen capped that blown up image and opened her text messages. She sent that image with the following message; "Amy what is happening in this picture, who is that that you are touching," here she refrained from using more graphic language to describe it. "If you want me, what is going on? Call me as soon as you can, I'm feeling lied to & I thought we stopped all that. Are you trying to hurt me? How can we be together?" Karma paused before sending trying to not overreact but trying to get to the bottom of all of this. She sent the message grabbed her stuff from the locker changed & left for home. Texting Shane to cover for her.


End file.
